grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr Nathan Jones
A Doctor of Grasmere Valley who is married to nurse Liz Jones and father of Michael Jones and Sam Jones. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, Nathan grew up in the town always wanting to be a doctor to help those in the town. He went to London to go to Medical school he met with Liz Jones who was there training to be a nurse. The two became a couple and before graduating the two are engaged and get married. They decide to live in Grasmere Valley where they both work and soon they have their two children Michael Jones and Sam Jones in the town which grew up in the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Nathan is seen treating Jason Phoenix and Luigi Tagger who are both injured from trying to set up the wedding for Johan. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 1 He along with his wife Liz looked after Joel during his last few days when he was dying from cancer. Volume 3 Barbara Craig calls Dr Nathan to come over after Louisa Parry out of fright seeing Mrs Parry new hideous makeover fainted. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime He along with Tessa Crab and Patrick Timber discover that Aggy Nickels left a vast estate to the town for them to use as they saw fit. In the end the town went on a world cruise. Volume 6 When Yasmin is about to have her baby son Rohan, Dr Nathan Jones, Liz Jones and Ladonna Palmer are in charge of seeing the pregnancy through. In the room with them is the nervous Johan and Widow Margret who wanting to have excitement in her goes to the hospital everyday and wanted to be in the delivery room for her feel of drama. Dr Nathan Jones who is presiding over Ladonna residency which has been going terribly. While Nathan and Liz are helping Ladonna is instead however she is yapping away on the phone to Wilma Timber. Nathan Jones fed up with how rubbish she was at her job ended up firing her effective immediately while Yasmin was giving birth. His son Michael Jones comes into to help with the delivery and Ladonna crying leaves the hospital. She however although planning to leave town following her embarrassing dismissal vows to get revenge any way how on the town and Nathan and this simple dismissal changes the course of Grasmere Valley's future forever. When Del, Detective Stall, Dina Obed and Peter Swansfield are all trying to look for the killer of John Red who was part of the Tontine left in Mr Gerrow's will, Ladonna seeing she can get her own back says that Johan who is in fact on the Tontine also is the killer and he is currently in the delivery room with his wife Yasmin whose is giving birth to their child. Mayhem is unleashed as they march into the delivery room and Ladonna is delighted she had created. Johan is arrested with them all marching in and Dr Nathan furious with all the interruptions insists for everyone not involved in the pregnancy to leave the delivery room. In the end Rohan is born. Volume 8 Dr Nathan and Dr Amanda Hathaway are seen working together as they try and identify who is dead and who is missing from the great fire. Volume 9 He also is frustrated that the hospital is about to be closed by Iago Biden but doesn't realise that the others doctors have made sure he gets injured so that he Iago will promise for the hospital to stay open due to its work. Volume 13 Nathan along Liz and Michael are there when Sarah Lexington is in labor with her daughter Lexi Lexington. They manage to bring the child to the world where the father of the child Ryan Decony after proposing to his girlfriend Sandra Decony, who has no idea about his double life. Ryan is rather verbally abusive with Sarah and Liz doesn't want to give back the child to such parents but she has to. It would be a few years later when Ryan Decony would return to Grasmere Valley on trial for murdering his wife which he had done when he found out about his wife Sandra having a baby which would further complicate his life with his mistress Sarah and the child they have together, Lexi. Amazingly Liz, Nathan and Michael don't remember the couple from a few years back and don't seem to make the connection. Volume 20 Dr Nathan is among those at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards. When Tess O'Darcy performs and ends up falling on Anna Bice, he his wife Liz Jones and Dr Keith Brook all rush in to help Tess and after being lifted by Tim and Tom and Tess ended up being chair lifted to the hospital. Nathan also thought how during her performance Tess was shaking her head so much he thought might pop off. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #8 - 10 Over the Edge #10 Tale of Dr Keith Brook Dr Keith is called while on holiday with Dr Nathan Jones and his wife Nurse Liz Jones by Dr Amanda Hathaway who is dealing with the case of Josh Harrow who fell out of a window after trying to sneak out of his dorm to See Abigail Zane. Dr Keith eventually makes his way back from his holiday to help out but after 5 weeks later the situation had already been resolved and Josh Harrow was saved. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year Dr Nathan Jones is celebrating with dancing as a result of the comics being around for over a year. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars Dr Nathan Jones is watching Selma in a cinema full of black people except or Patricia Yates. She makes a comment how she feels uncomfortable and out of place in the cinema. Daisy taking the comment to be racist replies swiftly saying that she feels out of place because everyone else in the cinema is human. #104 That Don’t Impress Me Much #104 Tale of Aunt Carol He is seen looking over Aunt Carol after she was pushed by Daisy, followed by an uncalled comment from her as she is visiting the town. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 15 How Do You Solve A Problem like Ladonna Palmer? Ladonna Palmer comes back to Grasmere Valley and due to her hatred of the entire town; she has decided to sue everyone she knows including Nanny Prescot, Sam Bishop, James Dontos, Dr Nathan Jones and even the Queen. The Prescot family try to hire Tony Taylor as a body guard to keep an eye out for Ladonna Palmer as she threatened to come back to the town but at that time they didn’t know what capacity. She soon turns up when the gang are at school with Tony Taylor and are served law suits and Tony is fired as a bodyguard. Soon the trial goes to Judge Judy and the case is thrown out after it seemed she sued virtually everyone she knew for wrongful dismissal from her job as a hospital resident which was partly made due to Nanny Prescot claiming that she stole her purse, which she did. Soon Judy throws the case out. Season 4 Episode 2 AGM The Annual General Meeting is being held for the church with the new pastor Kevin Davis presiding. The gang turn up some like Devon excited about the conflict that ensues while others such as Nanny Prescot not enjoying it as much. Dr Nathan Jones is among those at the meeting. Yet again however Josephine Steele a church member who rarely if ever turns up to church but always likes to voice her opinions and complaints, turns up with 7,000 pages full of problems she thinks the church has. They go through the list until she starts to want the excommunication of Finnerly McDowell, a presenter of Cats Do the Craziest Things and great friends with Abdul McGray for being a Satan worshiper and Billy Santiamo for being gay. The accusations for both are false yet Finnerly is excommunicated due to the church finding him odd and a geek. Laura Bright stands up for Billy and it is not until Kevin has enough that the madness stops as he begins verbally take down the hypocrite Josephine who feels the need to tell others how to run their lives but doesn’t go to church or help her son, DAJA, who is irresponsible with the longest engagement possible. Soon Daisy finishes her off and the church decide to have Finnerly back in to fellowship and to excommunicate Josephine.